Loving the blind AND SILENT
by jokersm87
Summary: ShikixOCC Shiki find him self pulled to a girl But this girl might just be the death of him.From a silent bored looking boy to a now confused boy where his loyalty stand with kaname or with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving the blind …..and silent**

I do not own vampire knight vampire knight or clam it this is fan made XD

The class has finally gotten back to normal after the attack on the school The dorms have been rebuilt and everything is back to normal or so they say me and Rima are back to modeling hmmm I need a pokey

(?)P.O.V

The cold night air brushed against my skin as I ran after a level E.

Soon I found it in front of something a loud scream shot out a girl at the snap of my finger it exploded. I walked towards the girl passing her out in do a deep dark sleep making her forget what just happened. Picking her up I brought her out to what I suppose is a walk way my floating friends just above me yell my brother's name to come and take this girl away to what I guess dorms. Apparently we at a school were a whole bunch of level E came to what I guess is another pureblood. We finally came to kill the ones that escaped form are town. I could smell the stench of other vampire not just me my brother and cousins pureblood a nobles and level d I think I hope we get this done early "Air-Chan I think that's all the trash hee hee can we bother those nobles and purebloods can we can we." The little stuffed cat said it eyes glowing blue it blood red I suppose you call it fur whatever it is that is a stuff animal was shacking in anticipation the little thing I called my companion loves to see thing get torched and killed her favorite thing was blood shed any thing that involved blood she love but hates seeing us drink it I always imagine her make a fake puke in look whenever she had to see it. She had a fang the stuck out you always see that not much of her other teeth though as we walk toward what seemed like the school I saw my cousin Ruk and Maiya look into a window were a class is being held were the vampires are.

They had a surprised and somewhat frantic look on their face. What else stood out among them were to bored looking people one had the frantic look in her eyes more than the other. The other was a young man dark red maroon hare messy but well-kept. But yet in his eyes he had a look of what seemed to be well star struck as if he was just shot with and arrow and told his life would start a new my cousins on the other hand had a sinister smile on their lips the couldn't wait to piss of everyone in this class especially the pureblood male he had dark brown hair and dark red eye in his arm was a girl looked as a sister a pureblood female incest I sense.

My brother decided he wanted to come to school here dragging me along with bloody twins and a pissed off blonde with eyes that can kill my brother soon walked in motioning for us to come in the window shattered make the twins laugh they waited for me to go first and flowed after they were like duck lings who followed the mother well more or less there love and idol as they say never leaving my side unless I said to upon witched they wreaked havoc among the people "hello my wonderful vampires I'd like to introduce a new group that well be joining you they are from the Arkashi (are-kash-ee) blood line please introduce you self's " a very flamboyant man said he was dark blonde with glasses (-.-)

(Shiki) P.O.V

I stared at these people Arkashi blood I heard it the best tasting blood but the hid its smell and the very own sent along with it the window that was once broken a few minutes a go was now fixed as a stuffed cat looked at it with glowing eyes the one who walked throw it just stood the like solders one interest me the most "introduce your selfs" I heard the head master say firs was a man around Kaname age he was tall dark red hair almost like mine but lighter bangs covering one eye he had silver eyes cat eye like he had a muscular tone " Hi I'm Arkashi Kai" he tone kind yet deep next to him was a man with blond hair styled kind of like Kain's but more hair with purple "The name is Hotsuma Natsu " his voice was deep and filled with anger. He looked toward the side were the other three stood up stepped on a girl she had orange hair pin strait like Rime small and lean not much for curves she had green "Hi Hi I'm Maiya "she said as happy and hyper but had mischief in her voice next was a boy about Andou age he had orange hair as well but had black ends side swept bangs his eyes green and cat like just like the others all of their eye like that. "Hello I'm Maiya twin brother Shima Ruk "he was calm and relaxed just like his sister his voice had a hint of mischief last but not least the girl I was most interested in she had long pure white hair that went all the way down to her knees with red streaks flowing though it she was thin with amazing curves yet she looked so fragile what got me was that there was a black cloth covering her eyes why is that above he was the floating stuffed animal another thing that got me was she had a iron collar with a chain attached to it the chain led to the stuffed animal it had the same collar around it neck I could of swarm that the animals eyes were glowing a couple seconds a go Now they were again it started speaking " Hi ya am Rin the person under me is Arkashi Arrow also none as Air-Chan or san " it voice was childlike and happy "and if you must know I speak for miss arrow for which she cannot .

Joker – first chapter review tell if you like it or hate it what next chapter is when shiki and air truly interact and where ruk and natsu create a strong hatred for skiki byby


	2. pocky

**Loving the blind…and silent  
><strong>I do not own vampire knight in and way shape or form XD

Where we left of is when rin says she speaks for air

Shiki P.O.V

"Go find seats "the head master told the I watch arrow find a seat she moved with such grace can she even see with that thing over her eyes. What do I care I turn to face the front only to have a pokey in my face. "I something wrong shiki "Rima said with monotone voice "nothing wrong Rima "I said in my same bored monotone voice

as class ended we heard the screaming of the day class the new student left early that way the can adjust to their new rooms the new guardian Yuri yuuki friend from day class had finally gotten used to her new job but she also had the help of zero kaname is still worried about him since he is a level C and all my cousin to tense he has no need to worry now he even more he seems un at ease since the new vampires came in he keep his eye on kai and arrow but he kept glaring at arrow for some reason I did not like that.

When we walked in arrow and natsu along with kai were on the couches they looked to be talking about some I guess it was funny because the two twins were laughing. Arrow turned toward us when I looked at her she did not have the cloth coving her eyes on her eyes were red not like the way Ares looked when were hungry but a dull red that's when I notice she blind she had a smile kaname was surprised at this not once has he ever meet a blind vampire Nor does she speak it surprised all of us. "hello im sorry we did not talk much earlier and also sorry for the blood we were killing some level E's " kai said him and arrow both got up and bowed "we hope that since we came right after the dorms was rebuilt that we would not be a pain to you but we can still see that you are all wary around us after all the attacks in such a short time from shizuka and the rido" arrows little doll said yuuki being who she is and seeing arrow dilemmas "ohh no it not a big deal at all you all are welcome here "yuki says "yuki " Kaname says " if I may ask you two a question " he silent "you may'' the doll Says "you and kai being the only two with the last name arkashi does that mean you two are purebloods ? " kaname asked "we are purebloods arrow being stronger and more powerful than me making her a higher rank of pureblood even higher than you kuran " kai said a fending kaname's position kaname glared back "the why is she bling and non-speaking "On an attack when she was 2 rido attacked naturally are village got to him before he got to are father and mother but unforchenly we did not know he was going after are sister instead try to sill her but when we got to him to fight him he got pissed the we stopped him from his plan he made arrow go blind in rage she does spick but only when is in hunger or rage we don't know why she was born like that " kai said "humph" was all kaname did and walked to his room "im sorry I guess he does not like the idea of have other purebloods here " yuuki said "it is very ok I can see why he ask such question all purebloods do " the dolls said again it kind of odd cat thing arrow walked toward yuki grabbed her hand and put something in it turned around and left upstairs toward her room it was with such grace soon the rest followed in yuki hand was a locket she opened it in it was a picture of her parents.

As we waited for the rest or well the new vampire when they came down the uniform where red with black trim it was cooler then Ares arrow and kai in front I wonder if there like kaname and yuki arrow held the bunny in her are the way she looked made her look cute and incessant with a hint of hotness what did I just think that she stopped directly behind me looking up toward me with a smile is was a bit shorter than me she wore boots instead of the shoes the her faced scrunched one the girls started screaming the blonde put ear phones in her ear and she relaxed "what a horrid noise" the cat said not speaking for her it turn out every time her eyes are blue she speaking for arrow

"arrow-san do you like pocky" the cat turned toward me " what is pocky and please call me air-Chan" the cat said it voice was nicer and more calm the it was when she talked to kaname "it this " I showed her it I panicked forgetting she was blind she sniffed it and the cat stared at it "is this chocolate on a stick " "yep" "is it good I've never had chocolate " "try it " I said putting it toward her lips she too she bit it taking it in with her. Her eyes close "it good" the cat said she hugged me I had no time to prepare for it and we fell back "thank you for introducing me to suck a good thing" the cat said "air get up it almost to go "kai said glaring at me I glared back she was back by his side me back at Rima's.

the doors opened as we walked through the all went silent when the saw the new student the hearts in the eyes growing bigger my class not notice in as the kept looking at me with surprise if I wasn't so good at hiding emotions I would be beat red right now but they attention was on air was holding Yuri up when yuri finally got her footage back she walked to the other side and stood by zero when zero looked toward her he looked about to melt he has a smile what this.

Joker- what's this does this mean does air and zero know each other and does shiki like air-Chan

Skiki-no (-/_/-)


	3. Chapter 3 dear brother

**Loving the blind and silent ch3**

**I do not own vampire knight XD ****if you wish to see what arrow looks like go to my pro**

The vampire looked between air and zero he seemed calm and happy she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him un till her brother called for her then she left to her brothers side .

SHIKI POV

That was odd he hate all vampires especially purebloods as we continued walking to are class we stared at air she seemed off set out of place from us all she was different all us vampires spoke we can see she super to her brother yet she listens to him as if she was a level E listening to her pureblood master she seemed like she wasn't even a vampire more like a weak fragile human yet her power id very over whelming even though she conceals it so perfectly just one slip can make kaname fall too his knees I could see it she let out a little power yesterday when kaname stepped up to them he was taking a very heavy impact from it as well . in class was something that kept all are guard up well not mine but there rest were kaname kept staring at air threatening her power status the rest kept there guard in case one of them might attack that when something unexpected came kaname fell to his knees out of breath it was as if he was getting his life sucked out of him we could not tell were the force was from until we saw air walk up to kaname she looked toward her brother even though she can't see she know where everything and one is her brother eyes were red he closed his eyes and turned away at that moment kaname was fine again "brother it was your idea to come here don't go starting think we don't need mother and father coming if they were to find this as kuren residence it be and all-out war espechly mother well be very displeased with the fact that I go to the same school of the son whose father tried to take me from her but instead turn me blind this is to be a new day kuren and the Arkashi must get along for we are the only too strong family of purebloods who aren't insane I'm am very sorry with what my brother has done he just gets a bit protective so if I must say this I'm am in no need to ruin you status ill take care of my district you take of your so please we are here for peace in the families like there was many years ago so please do not find us as a threat may we all be friends " said the doll it voice rough the last part was more as an order "I suppose " kaname said air bowed and walked out the door with those twin following her

As class to an end most of the students were still shocked on the whole kaname incident that there guards were up tenfold I didn't give a dame the truth is even though iv know kaname my whole life and he my cousin I would rather join the Arkashi's in a heartbeat from the roomers iv heard to seeing it myself they treat each other equally and fair compared to us kaname the king when you watch them it as if none of them are pureblood they even yell at the two top purebloods yet they don't say "watch your toung " of "don't ever say that to your super they just seem as if is normal if we were to do that to kaname we be dead in a heartbeat.

AIR pov

As the wind blow in the air I stood on top of the roof next to my brother "you know you don't have to go so far when it comes to me brother remember I can take care of myself I maybe blind and silent but I can talk " rin said for me "I know I just worry I love you" he said hand grabbing my waste and bringing me toward him my head buried in his chest he backed a little I felt his lip on my cheeks trailing down undoing a couple button of my blouse reveling my bust quite a lot he started nibbling on the part of my boobs that were showing I could feel his hand trying to undo the rest of my button that's when I pushed him away "I don't love you like that turning my back at him "why not why can't we be like kaname and yuki " "because i don't want to be " "humph" was all he made "you know natsu and ruk don't like senri " "and your point is" "nether do I " "well I do my dear brother I find him interesting " a slight smile on my lips as rin said that and i walked away toward my room

**Not that long this chapter no interaction with shiki and air or arrow witch ever one you perfur her by ant way next chap there well be a lot any last words shiki**

**Shiki: …..bye**

**Joker: (-.-)**


	4. blood and hiroto

Loving the blind and silent 4 

**Rin-joker does not own vampire knight or its characters only the Arkashi's and Hiroto**

**Kaname-who hiroto **

**Rin-you have to wait and see XP and joker is sorry for not updating been busy **

Shiki pov  
>it was time for class once again but air was no were in sight yet the rest all were even Rin odd for some resion I felt as if I was getting glared at I turned my head slightly and saw it was Kai. Hmm wander why.<p>

Air pov  
>I could smell him hiro but where was he were was my green haired mutt I could fell my fags grow lager I was in vampire mode the was no need for rin I could see better than any vampire in the world I could talk it was the only time I did talk was when I was in this mode some hurt my hiro-kun as I jump from tree to tree trying to find him tell I did above him were two level c he was bleeding I felt anger run through me he just a pup not even a adult werewolf yet with that I killed the two vampires in a split second I turned back in to my regular self I laid hiro's head on my lap "I'm sorry " his accelerated healing was almost done. I stood up he as well stood up we walk back to the school state to the headmaster room hiroto told him he needed to be here with us right now he taking a test the headmaster said it would be around two hours till he done<p>

I walk out of the room I could smell shiki sent he was by the fountain him he got pokey with him I felt rin land on my head as I was walking to find shiki I could now see the area through rin eye "how hiroto " rin said _he fine _I said through are mind connection we soon spotted shiki as I walk toward him he turned around I increased my speed on to be tripped by a loss stone in the ground and accidently toke shiki with me from what rin could see my head was right next to his neck his sent intoxicating me with the next word he said I did as he said it felt like command to me

Shiki pov

"Drink "is what I told her. Her sharp fangs sinking in to my skin it felt amazing when a vampire drink from another it like heaven for the one who is daranken from I never felt this way with anyone else she liked the wound and it healed after that she fell asleep I cared her to her room In the dorm luckily no one was out easily if it was kaname I be dead she was fragile to me almost human I left a box of pokey next to her and left I was tired I went to my room and got some sleep

Joker – soory for the short chapter and for not updating much been busy plus I was read some other fan fic I discover the world of and well I been lost there any way here we have a shiki and air moment how well air brother react to this and who exactly is hiroto shiki any last words

Shiki-don't give joker pie *run away *

Joker – why not *ran after *

Rin- byby


End file.
